Le manoir sanglant
by brisss
Summary: Je repond a un defis proposer sur un autrs site. Cela parle ...il faut lire pour le savoir! En tous cas, futur scène gores et futur scène d'amour. Porpos pouvant choquer par la suite.


_**Le manoir sanglant**_

**Chapitre 1 : **Surprenant !!!

Le cour était très ennuyeux, comme d'habitude. Harry, Ron et Draco était assis au premier rang de leur cours de potions mais étant les meilleurs de toute l'école, il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter surtout qu'ils étaient les chouchou de Rogue. Sa vous paraît bizarre hein ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est tout à fait normal pourtant...

Flash-back

Nous revenons 7 ans en arrière, à la repartiton des premières années. Plusieurs têtes nous sont familières comme Harry Potter ou Draco Malefoy qui sont ensemble avec Ron Weaslay. Une autre fille nous est familière, c'est Hermione Granger avec sa toute nouvelle amie, Pansy Parkinson. McGonnagal prend la parole.

-Hermione Granger !

La petite fille au cheveu un peu bouclée s'avança tranquillement. Le choipeaux ne réfléchis pas longtemps.

-Gryffondor !!!!!

La fillette, le visage radieux se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

-Ronalde Weaslay cria McGonnagal

Elle posa le choipeaux sur la tête du roux quand celui-ci s'assit sur le tabouret. Le choipeaux sembla longtemps puis dit :

-Serpentard !!

Le rouquin très satisfait, alla s'asseoir vers Marcus Flint devant les yeux de ces frères horrifiés. C'était la première fois qu'un Weaslay allait à Serpentard.

-Draco Malefoy !!!

Le choipeaux effleura à peine le tête de Draco et annonça

-Serpentard !!!!

Le blond partit rejoindre son ami Ron et entama une discussion avec lui qui n'avait pas l'air très catholique. Pour des Serpentards, on ne pouvait s'attendre qu'a sa !

-Pansy Parkinson !!!!

Pansy s'installa sous le choipeaux et attendit, l'air rêveur...

-Gryffondor !!!!

Elle alla rejoindre son amie Hermione qui était très contente comme elle.

-Harry Potter !!!!

Le brun aux yeux vert s'avança d'un air hautin. . Le choipeaux fut poser sur sa tête et après mur réflexion, et à la grande surprise de certains professeurs, il fut envoyer à Serpentard !Dumbledore lâcha sa coupe de jus de citrouille et Rogue eut un rictus satisfaction. Le survivant alla rejoindre ses deux amis et se mêla à la conversation. Tous les yeux, mêlant l'horreur et l'incompréhension, étaient tournés vers eux. Une année horrible pour les élèves commençait et il ne croyait pas si bien dire...

Fin du flash-back

Draco entama une conversation avec Ron. Rogue ne leur dit rien, se contentent de persévérer les pauvres Gryffondor et surtout Hermione et Pansy qui aux grand désarrois des Serpentards, étaient les filles les plus populaires de l'école. Du coté des garçons, c'était bien sur le trio, soit Harry qui était réputer pour son talent de Quidditch et son intelligence. Draco, lui, était réputer pour sa beauté et le nombre incalculable de filles qu'il avait attiré dans son lit. Ron était célèbre grâce à son humour débordant de vitalité et ses vannes ou même McGonnagal ne pouvait pas répondre mais elle compensait en lui refilant des retenus. Le trio était célèbre et craint. Personne n'aurait le courage de s'opposer à eux sauf les duo, les filles de Gryffondor ou Draco n'avait jamais réussi à coucher avec elles. Dieu sait pourtant le nombre de filles qui aurait été jusqu'à tuer le monde entier pour n'avoir qu'une seul nuit avec lui. Harry faisait aussi des conquêtes mais il n'était pas autant obsédé que Draco. Le trio sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers leur salle commune. En passant, Draco fit un clin d'œil à une fille et elle s'évanouit sous le choc. Arrivés à leur salle commune, Harry dit le mot de passe (goutte du mort vivant) et ils entraient s'installer dans un canapé avant d'aller dîner.

-Alors, dit Ron à Draco, qui vas-tu mettre dans ton lit aujourd'hui ?

-Hum...Je sais pas...peut être Parvati...elle est pas mal et je sais qu'elle m'aime alors... sa sera facile. Mais la fille que je voudrais, c'est Granger !

-Granger !! Cette sainte ni touche !! Beurk !!! Cette grosse sang-de-....

-Arrête !!! Je m'en fous que ce soit une lèche cul je veux juste la baiser !!!! Je trouve qu'elle à un jolie petit cul...

-Ouais c'est clair dit Harry...Et dire que j'ai faillit l'avoir...c'était l'an dernier...il à fallut que cette petasse de Cho me fasse une crise de jalousie devant elle...je l'aurais bien étrangler....

-Ouais tu nous l'a déjà dit ! Mois, je vais essayer de choper la copine de Parvati, Lavande...et toi Harry ???

-Oh moi ??? Hum...peut être Chourave, elle est pas mal...

-Niark niark niark ! Trop drôle Harry !!!

-Je sais !! Non sérieux...Ginny est pas mal...sa te dérange pas Ron ?

-Moi ?! Pas du tout tu le sais...Ginny n'est qu'une grosse petite pute...Tu peut la baiser autant que tu veux...même mes frères si sa peut te faire plaisir...

-Quoi ?? Tu sais très bien que je suis pas gay Ron !

-Je sais ! Je plaisante abruti !

-Et que...

Draco ne put finir sa phrase que Rogue était rentrer dans la salle commune.

-Silence !!! Vous devez tous vous rendre dans la grande salle. Dumbledore veut vous annoncer quelques chose. Vous avez compris. Vous avez 10 minutes pour y être.

Rogue s'en alla laissant les 3 amis.

-Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore veut nous dire ??

-Je ne sais pas...Croyez-vous qu'ils veut aussi parler aux autres maisons ?  
-Oui je pense que sa s'adresse à tout le monde dit Harry.

-Bon venez, ne soyons pas en retard. Ne faisons pas attendre le vieux gâteux !

-Hahahaha ! Ouai ta raison !

Les 3 amis partirent suivies de plusieurs élèves qui préféraient garder leur distance de peur de recevoir un sort. Il arrivèrent dans la grande salle ou Draco fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Elle répondit par un regard digne de ceux de Rogue. Ils s'installèrent et attendir que Dumbledore arrive. Il ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. Dumbledore apparut suivit de McGonnagal qui le suivait de près. Il attendit que les élèves arrêtent de parler ce qui se fut très rapidement vu le regard percent de McGonnagal qui voulait sûrement dire « Taisez-vous où vous aurez une retenue !!!. Même le trio arrêta de parler pour entendre ce que Dumbledore avait à dire.

-Bien. Je vous est tous convoquer car j'ai remarquer que depuis le retour de Voldemort -quelques élèves frissonnèrent- vous avez fait d'énorme progrès dans beaucoup de matière et je voulais vous en féliciter. Je vois que vous êtes presque tous des sorciers accomplies alors j'ai décider d'organiser un concours qui mettrait à l'épreuve votre courage, ténacité et votre savoir-faire en magie. Il n'y aura qu'une épreuve et tout le monde peut participer. Vous saurez les règles après, et nous verrons si quand même sans savoir les risques certains sont près à s'engager. Vous pouvez participer par équipe de 3 maximum. Qui veut participer ?? Le trio leva immédiatement la main se qui découragea presque tout le monde. J'ai bien dit presque. 2 autres personnes avait levé la main. C'étaient Hermione Granger et son amie Pansy Parkinson.

**Chapitre 2 : ** Description et préparation.

Pansy et Hermione avait le bras levés et soutenait le regard du trio.

-Nous auront donc 2 équipes. L'équipe de Mr Malefoy et l'équipe de Miss Granger. Très bien. Suivez-moi je vais vous expliquer en quoi sa consiste. Vous pouvez mangez les autres !!! Ils viendront vous rejoindre après !!!

Draco, Ron, Harry, Pansy et Hermione se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore qui les conduisit dans une salle ou 3 ans plutôt Harry s'y était rendu avec les autres champions. Cette année la, il y avait eut un concours et il en était participant. Il arrivèrent donc dans la salle. Dumbledore s'assit sur un grand siège en velours tandis que chaque équipe s'étais mit contre un mur différent en ce lançant des regards intimidateurs. Dumbledore regarda dans le vide, l'air pensif quand il eut un soubresaut et fit sursauter les élèves qui le regardait d'un air étrange. Il finit pas prendre la parole.

-Bien...Je veux d'abord vous dire que je suis fière que vous releviez mon défis. Tout abord, le vainqueur, ou l'équipe vainqueur plutôt, remportera une semaine dans un manoir avec tout le confort possible. 200 hectares, jacuzzis, 5 elfes de maison à votre disposition, 1 stades quidditch grandeur nature avec tout l'équipement nécessaire (balais, protections, balles...), 33 chambres, 29 salles de bains (privées la plus part), sauna, 3 piscines dont 1 olympique, un observatoire d'animaux magiques, chasses aux Laplinto, pêche de Trutino dans le lac de 3 Km de diamètre, salle de gym et de musculation, 12 cheminée dont 9 relies aux réseaux des transports magiques...Mais je doit vous dire qu'elle ne seront plus reliés pendant votre séjour. Je ne veut pas que des gens puissent venir vous emmerder. Vous serez coupés du monde.

Les participants était pendus aux lèvres de Dumbledore. Jacuzzi, muscu, ...il ne pensait qu'a sa ! Un vrai rêve !!! Dumbledore les ramena à la réalité.

-Cependant, vous n'avez pas encore gagné !!! Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste l'épreuve. Ce sera très dur et vous pouvez en mourir !!!!Dans exactement 2 mois, quand ce sera les vacances de Noël, tous les élèves seront renvoyer chez eux. Ils ne restera que vous ici et moi. Personne ne viendra vous aidez, personne même pas moi. Je serais enfermé dans mon bureau et j'attendrai la fin de l'épreuve. Elle durera 1 semaine maximum. Cela dépendra de vous ! Je vais maintenant vous expliquer l'épreuve. Je vais diviser la porte d'entrer en 2. IL y aura une porte pour chaque équipe. Chacun d'entre vous devra trouver une clef. Comme vous êtes 3 vous dit-il en montrant Harry, Ron et Draco, vous aurez 3 clefs à trouver et vous 2 dit-il en montrant Pansy et Hermione. Seul l'équipe pourra trouver ses propres clefs, et pas l'autre. Elles seront dispersées dans tout Poudlard. Elles pourront être n'importe ou !!! Sauf dans mon bureau... Vous devrez trouver sa très facile mais vous aurez de nombreux sort à combattre. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Vous les découvrirez au fur et a mesure. Mais je vous conseille d'apprendre quelques sorts en plus...Donc, la première équipe qui aura trouver ses clefs et sortit du manoir aura gagnée. Si j'apprends que quelqu'un a triché, il sera automatiquement disqualifié. Il est autoriser à lancer des sorts à ces adversaires du moment qu'ils ne font pas partir des 3 sorts interdits. Des questions ?

Draco leva la main.

-Heu...on peut se lancer n'importe quel autre sort que les interdits ??? Tous ???

-Oui...tous...

Draco lança un regard de satisfaction à Pansy qui tremblota légèrement. Harry regardait le sol sûrement en pensent quels nouveaux sorts il allait apprendre. Ron était très détendus, tellement détendus qu'il alluma une cigarette sous les yeux de Dumbledore. Hermione regardait Ron avec un regard mêlant le dégoût et l'admiration (dur sa ! lol !).

-Bien dit Dumbledore, vous pouvez sortir manger.

Ron écrasa sa clope par terre et suivit ses 2 camarades. Hermione partit avec Pansy en poussant Malefoy. IL trébucha et tomba pile sur la cigarette à moitié éteinte. Il se brûla le bras mais il le guérit instantanément grâce à un sort. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et se mirent à manger du poulet. Draco mordit rageusement dans une cuisse tandis que Ron draguait une Serdaigle de 6ème année. Il se prit un vent mémorable. Harry regardait déjà dans son livre de sortilège et parlait à mit voix.

-Comment ont-elles put nous défier !!! Pffffff...on va en faire qu'une bouchée !!!

-hum...dit Harry concentré.

-Ta bien raison cria Ron qui était grognon depuis qu'il c'était prit son vent.

-Bon, dés demain on se met au boulot dit Harry.

-Ouais, il faut bosser pour ne pas perdre ce concours.

-D'accord dit Ron. On s'y met demain.

Après le repas, ils partirent chacun de leur coté. Draco alla draguer Parvati, Ron partit se coucher et Harry travailla. Ron se croyait tranquille mais au bout de 20 minutes, il entendit les petits cris aigus de Parvati et les grognements jouissif de Draco. Il enfourga sa tête dans son oreiller et essaya de dormir. Les deux amant faisaient toujours autant de bruits mais il y parvint quand même. Harry qui disait être aller « travailler » remonta dans le dortoir avec Ginny à la main. Ron faillit exploser, Draco tendit le pouce à Harry en signe d'approbation. Ron eut droit à un autre concert de bruits plus que suspect. Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla le premier. Quand il enleva ses rideaux, il vit que Ginny était à cheval sur Harry. Ils dormaient. Les deux autres dormaient aussi mais dans une position impossible à décrire. Ron détourna les yeux un peu dégoûter et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et lanca le jet d'eau. Elle était bien chaude (l'eau !). Au bout de 10 minutes, il sortit et laissa la place à Draco qui était en sueur. Quand tout le monde fut passer sous la douche (fille comprise lol !), ils s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant de partir en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. En chemin, ils croisèrent Pansy qui « maladroitement » fit tomber un encrier sur Ron. Elle fit un « désolé » peut convainquant et partit en riant. Ron allait lui lancer un sort mais Harry l'arrêtait. Il ne fallait pas s'attirer des ennuis. Quand le trio entra dans la salle, tout le monde s'écarta au moins à 5 mètres de distance. Ils étaient déjà craint mais depuis qu'ils avaient décider de participer à ce concours !!! Il ne faut plus les approchés !! Sauf pour les filles qui grâces a eux passe une bonne nuit...(j'ai pas put m'en empêcher. Dsl em !). Le trio s'installa donc à leur place habituel et se mit à manger. Après ça, il partirent en cours. Le reste de la journée se passa comme sa. Le soir, il travaillèrent dur pour apprendre de nouveau sort. Ils allèrent se coucher. Les semaines passaient, passaient...et nous sommes maintenant la veille du concours. Tous les élèves excepté les concurrents étaient en train de partir ou préparaient leurs affaires. Le trio était dans la salle commune. Draco draguait une fille, Ron, appuyé contre un mur, fumait une clope pour parraître détendu mais on voyait bien qu'il était crispé. IL ne faisait que de jouer avec sa cigarette rerveusement. Harry révisait ses sorts en faisant exploser une lampe pendant qu'une fille essayait de le draguer. Elle préféra abandonner quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas du tout intéresse par elle mais plus par ces devoirs. Elle sortit de la salle commune, la larme a l'œil. Le trio en fit de même. Ils partirent des cachots pour aller dans la grande salle. Les derniers élèves partaient quand Dumbledore arriva vers eux et l'autre équipe.

-Bien, vous êtes-la. J'éspère que vous vous êtes bien préparé. Vous aller rester dans mon bureau pendant que je vais cacher les clefs et que j'ensorcelle tout le château. J'en aurais pour 3 heures au moins. Les professeurs McGonnagal et Rogue vont m'aider. Pendant la compétition, pour manger et boire, vous pourrez vous rendre en cuisine. Si vous ne savez pas ou c'est tans pis pour vous mais vous devez le savoir je pense...Venez, je vous conduis à mon bureau.

Les participants suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau. Ils y entrèrent. Dumbledore partit en compagnie des autres professeurs. Quand ils furent partit, Harry se jeta sur un vieux grimoire qu'il avait vu en rentrant. Les autres s'installèrent sur les chaises que Pansy avait fait apparaître. Elle était en velours or. Au bout de 30 minutes longues et silencieuses, on n'entendit que quelques chambardements provenant de l'extérieur de la pièce ou une ou deux formules prononcer. Quand il changeas Hermione en gros cochon, tout le monde sursauta. La truie lui courra après mais Harry eut le temps de la remettre normalement et il ne se prit qu'une gifle. Il frotta sa joue douloureuse. Au bout d'une heure, Ron décida de piquer une petite sieste pendant que Draco essayait d'entamer la conversation avec Hermione. Il eut pour réponse « Va te faire foutre salop ! » . Il partit à l'autre bout de la salle et lui lança un regard noir, suivit d'un crachat qu'il lança à ses pieds. Elle le méprisa d'un regard. Les 3 heures touchaient bientôt à leur fin. Harry lisait toujours et Ron était réveillé. Draco souriait en regardant Hermione. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Hermione allait-le lui demander quand Dumbledore ouvrit la porte.

-Tout est près. Les clefs sont cachées, la grande porte divisée en deux, les pièges sont mit. Allez-y !!! Le concours commence !!!!

Le trio descendit en premier. Harry, qui était le premier, posa le pied au sol en dehors l'escalier et un centième de seconde après, on entendit un grand « crak ! ».

**Chapitre 3 :** L'épreuve, Première partie.

Harry se demanda d'où venait se « crak ! . Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Il leva les yeux au plafond et vit que le magnifique lustre en forme de dragon était en train de tomber et arrivait vers eux dangereusement. Harry se jeta en avant tandis que les autres reculaient dans l'escalier. Le lustre s'écrasa au et Harry reçut des bouts de verres au visage. Il soigna ses blessures et quand il se releva et réouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une araignée de type « Si tu ne bouge pas tes fesses tout de suite, je te pique et te donne en pâture à mes petits !! . Harry comprit vite le message et recula rapidement. Malheureusement, en partant en arrière, il déclencha un nouveau piège. Un gigantesque mur apparut devant lui, le séparant des autres.

-Décidément ! se dit-il, le château est maintenant truffé de piège !! Allez, partons à la recherche de cette clef...

Harry prit le long couloir qui menait vers la grande salle. Pendant ce temps, les autres qui avaient fuient dans l'escalier et avaient regarder Harry se faire avoir par les nombreux pièges du château, était finalement sortit et regardait autour d'eux d'un air inquiétant, comme s'ils s'attendaient à tomber sur un dragon ou quelques choses comme sa.

-Bien dit Pansy, nous devrions commencer les recherches. Tu viens Hermione, nous avons un concours à gagner...

-N'y compte pas trop cracha Malefoy ! Si je me souviens bien, Dumbledore a dit quelques chose à propos des sorts qu'on pouvait lancer non ?

Pansy ouvrit la bouche horrifiée mais Malefoy fut le plus rapide.

-Souspindo !!!

A ce moment la, Pansy fut projeter dans les airs et y restait. Elle avait beau bouger les bras, les jambes et vociférer, elle n'y pouvait rien. Hermione lui lanca un regard noir tandis que Draco rigolait d'un rire goguenard. Hermione leva sa baguette mais Draco fut encore une fois le plus rapide.

-Silencio !!!

Hermione qui avait commencer sa phrase par « stu » ne put la finir. Elle ne pouvait plus lancer de sort, ni délivrer Pansy de son enchantement. Draco éclata de rire et partit en compagnie de Ron sous les yeux remplit de colère des 2 filles.

-Attends un peu hurla Pansy !!!! Tu vas le payer cher espèce de petit con...sale enculé !!!! Grrrrrrrrr, je vais-le...

Draco et Ron éclatèrent de rire encore plus fort pour couvrir les rages de Pansy. Il tournèrent au coin du couloir chacun de leur coté.

-Moi à gauche, toi à droite dit Ron.

-D'accord dit Draco. Bon chance !!

Ron lui fit un signe de tête et sortit sa baguette magique. Il fit quelques mètres avant de déclencher un nouveau piège. On entendit de petit rire sadique. Ron leva les yeux et vit une centaine de chauve-souris ce jeter sur lui. Elle le mordait jusqu'au sang. Draco qui était partit et qui avait entendus les cris était venus à la rescousse de son ami.

-Immobilus !!!!!

Toutes les chauve-souris se figèrent dans les airs, plusieurs sur le bras de Ron qui était en train de se dégager d'elle. Il avait de nombreuses morsures.

-C'était des Stonang. Leurs morsures ne sont pas venimeuse. Tu as eut de la chance d'habitude, elle tue leur victime en les vidant de leur sang.

-Merci Draco...Tu m'a encore sauver...

-De rien entre ami c'est normal...

-Bon, aller continuons...Et toi, tu n'a pas eut de piège ??

-Si. Une armée de livre vivant m'a foncé dessus. J'ai réussit à m'en débarrasser et après j'ai courut pour venir t'aider.

-Ok...Bon allez...bonne chance !!!

Pendant ce temps la, les 2 jeunes filles avaient réussit à se délivrer. Hermione s'était concentrée très fort et avait réussi à articuler le sort permettant de la délivrer. Elle avait aidé Pansy ensuite. Les 2 jeunes femmes s'était ensuite séparées pour chercher leur clefs. Hermione longeait le couloir qui menait à la tour nord. Elle ne cessait d'avoir des frissons. Bizarre...Elle crut apercevoir une ombre. Elle se retourna en sursaut. Elle vit Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore !!! Mais que faîte-vous ici ? Vous deviez rester dans votre bureau !!! Comm...

-Chut Hermione, viens...

Il la poussa dans une classe vide.

-Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous...

Elle s'arrêta en route. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qu'elle avait devant elle. S'était tous simplement une imitation parfaite de Dumbledore. Un sosie en quelques sortes... Hermione reconnut l'effet du sort de copiage. Mais pourquoi le faux Dumbledore l'avait amené-la ?? Elle se retrouna et compris très vite...Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer la formule mais c'était trop tard...

Harry continuait sa route. Il était déjà tomber sur de nombreux pièges dont il parvenait à arriver à bout mais tout sa l'avait épuiser. Il continuait de marcher quand il entendit un énorme « boum !!!!!! . Harry se demandait ce que cela pouvait être. On verra se dit-il. Il s'arrêta un moment pour se décontracter quand il l'entendit, derrière lui. Harry savait ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Il ne fallait pas parler, pas bouger surtout, il fallait attendre le bon moment et rester calme...

Ron soignait ses blessures tout en avançant. Il se rendit dans la salle de métamorphose, cherchant la clef. Il ne savait pas ou chercher. Il regarda à tout hasard sous les bureaux, mais il savait que Dumbledore ne serait pas assez idiot pour mettre une clef sous un bureau. Il s'avança vers le bureau de McGonnagal ce qui déclencha le piège. Ron recula et trébucha. Il reconnut tout de suite cet horrible monstre. Son frère Charlie lui en avait souvent parler mais il lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était qu'un mythe. Et pourtant, il l'avait devant lui...

Draco était aller dans sa salle commune, pour chercher des habits propres. Effectivement, il était tomber dans une marre de glaire de verracrasse. Pas très dangereux, mais très dégoûtant et humiliant. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu. Il alla pour se changer mais il vit aussi que sa peau et ses cheveu était plein de ce liquide visqueux. Draco se déshabilla donc et alla sous la douche. L'eau était bonne, elle était chaude, trop chaude...La porte de la douche se ferma et Draco avait beau essayer de l'ouvrir, rien ni faisait. Il s'arrêta, ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à crier...

-Finite incantatem !

Pansy venait de se débarrasser de se fichu sort qui l'avait envelopper. En voulant ouvrir une porte, elle s'était transformer en une larve qui n'avait rien de très ragoûtant. Elle avait réussit à trouver une parade pour pouvoir dire la formule. Elle s'était faite apparaître une bouche grâce à une longue étude de tétralogie (étude pouvant lancer des sorts sans l'aide d'une baguette. Bref, elle s'était sortit d'affaire et elle essaya d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir une autre porte avec plus de prudence cette fois-ci. Elle toucha la poignée. Pas de mauvaise surprise, elle entras. Il n'y avait pas de lumière. Elle alluma la pointe de sa baguette. A ce moment la, le sol sous ses pieds se déroba. Pansy se mit à tomber dans un trou noir sans fin...

Harry respirait lentement. Il l'entendait se rapprocher. Harry réfléchit le plus vite possible dans sa tête, pour opter à la meilleure stratégie. Oui, il faut faire sa...Harry sentait que le monstre n'était qu'a quelques pas de lui. Il se retourna en fermant les yeux et cria :

-Approromirois!!!!!!

UN gigantesque miroir apparut, séparant Harry du serpent. Harry attendit un moment et alla de l'autre coté du miroir. L'énorme basilic était partit en fumée en voyant son regard. A la place, il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de très précieux. Il y avait son billet de sortit, la clef qu'il cherchait temps.

**Chapitre 4 : **L'épreuve, Deuxième partie

Harry courait vers la grande porte. Il courrait tellement vite qu'il perdit vite son souffle. Bien qu'en difficulté de respirer, il continuait sur sa lancé. Enfin arriver à la porte, il s'écroula par terre de fatigue. Il se releva dans un ultime effort et mit la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. A ce moment la, la clef brilla en verre et resta bloquer dans la serrure. Impossible de la déloger. Harry très heureux, partit à la recherche de ses deux amis, sans savoir qu'ils étaient dans un pétrin royal.

Pansy tombait toujours. Elle tombait. Cela faisait bientôt 10 minutes qu'elle tombait tout en hurlant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'était recroqueviller en boule et elle ne voyait pas la fin de son calvaire. Au bout de 15 minutes de torture, elle se reprit un peu. Certes elle tombait et dans certainement peu de temps, elle s'écrasera comme une mouche qu'on écrase, mais elle se ressaisit. Bingo !! Elle se souvint d'un sort qu'elle avait apprit en cours de sortilèges. Elle était sauver !!! Elle prononça joyeusement la formule malgré le vent qui tapait sur ses lèvres. Rien. Oui, rien. Rien quoi ?? Rien en se produisit. Quoi ?????? Rien ne se produisit ??? Mais ce n'était pas possible. Pansy se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit son professeur. Si jamais elle était en état de chute, la formule la transporterait la ou elle était avant de chuter. Mais pourquoi la formule ne marchait pas ??? Une seule solution. Elle ne tombait pas. Mais si elle tombait mais... à moins qu'on ne lui fasse croire qu'elle tombe. Mais oui !!! Sa avait longtemps été sa plus grande peur de tomber dans le vide !!! Pansy prononça une formule. Elle pensait très fort qu'elle était sur le bord du trou et qu'elle ne tombait pas.

-Riddikulus !!!


End file.
